


Starlight

by HelenHuntress



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, a wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: Chaeyoung found solace at the abandoned building, what happens when she finds an unwanted woman there?
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 49





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Some Chaelisa fluff to ring in the new year! Happy New Year wherever you guys are 🥳
> 
> Lowkey inspired by OEC’s Starlight

It was one of those nights.

A night where Chaeyoung needed an escape from the thoughts in her head. She knew that it was impossible without the help of alcohol, so here she was buying a cheap 6 pack of beer at the nearest convenience store. After the cashier gave her a sympathetic look and Chaeyoung returned it half-sympathetically, she headed out to her comfort place.

The abandoned half-torn down school was her place of solace when she felt particularly down. She knew it was trespassing, but did anyone seriously care if they didn’t even bother to take down the other half of the building? There was a small garden on the rooftop of the place, and Chaeyoung would always tend to it when she had one of those frustrating days.

She sighed as she set down the pack of beer and sat down on an old worn out chair she’d found in the school building. Cracking open one of the beers, she took a big gulp down and grimaced at the taste. Chaeyoung sighed again. She’d been lacking inspiration for her next piece and her supervisor was getting antsy. She wished she’d taken her parents’ advice and went to law school just like her perfect big sister… maybe then her parents would give her the time of day.

It’s not like her parents hate her or vice versa, they just wished that Chaeyoung would have a more… traditional career choice. So, they visit her twice a year whenever they can, make a few passive aggressive remarks, and be on their merry way back to Australia. Her sister, thank god, was accepting about Chaeyoung being an artist. She’d bought a number of her younger sister’s pieces. She’d visit almost every time she had a work vacation, and the two sisters would bond over work stories and different food places to hit up.

Oh how she wishes her sister was here with her right now.

Chaeyoung sighed as she downed the rest of the can before standing up and tending to the roses. As she reached for the watering can, she heard a noise near the door. She cursed and grabbed a sharp gardening tool, “Who’s there?”

To her surprise, a girl that looked about her age stepped out. “Hi, what’s up?”

“Uh... nothing much… you do know you’re not supposed to be here right?”

The other woman laughed, “Yeah but you’re here too when you’re not supposed to be. I won’t snitch if you don’t?”

Chaeyoung looked at her skeptically, “Alright. What brings you here?”

“I found this place a few days ago, I come here to practice. Name’s Lisa by the way.”

“Chaeyoung. And practice?”

“Ah, I’m part of a dance crew, sometimes I come up here and dance alone.”

Chaeyoung nodded in understanding, “Alright, we can share the place so long as you don’t mess up the flowers.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it! They’re so beautiful. Do you take care of them everyday?”

Chaeyoung smiled a bit painfully, “More often than I should nowadays.”

Lisa nodded and looked around, “Those beers yours?” Chaeyoung nodded. “Ah well, you probably want your space. I’ll get going and leave you be, it was nice meeting you though. Maybe one day we could hang out here together.”

Chaeyoung hummed, “Maybe.”

The next time Chaeyoung went to the building to tend to the flowers, she was met with a new bag of fertilizer and a sticky note only having a smiley face on it.

And the next time Lisa came up to the roof top, she was met with a bluetooth speaker and a small cooler full of water bottles and energy drinks.

Chaeyoung smiled one night as she picked up the new seed packets left by her rooftop roommate. She found herself looking forward to going to the rooftop at nights nowadays instead of grimacing every time. She’d finish the piece after having a little bit of inspiration, and she’d be lying if she said that Lisa wasn’t one of the reasons she was inspired.

Quickly pulling a sticky note out, she wrote ‘I think I’d like to take that offer of hanging out together. Any night you’re free I can meet you up here.’

The next night, she got her answer and smiled to herself as she tended to the lilies.

“So how’d you find this place?” Lisa said as she took a sip of her beer. Chaeyoung had bought them both beers for the night.

“I was just walking aimlessly when I saw the building. It sounds like a dumb idea, but I decided to explore the building. Now I come here to relax and escape.”

Lisa nodded in understanding. “I stumbled upon this place while I was exploring the city. I’m a photographer by trade too so I’m always looking for new places to take pictures.”

Chaeyoung appreciated how Lisa never asked why she needed to escape. She knew her boundaries unlike some people and the older woman felt at ease talking to her. They shared a few jokes and talked about anything and everything before Lisa stated that she had an early practice the next day. They exchanged numbers that night and both left the rooftop with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Everything was going so well. Chaeyoung met her deadlines and created more art pieces on her own and was happy for once since it’s been long since she felt that emotion. She and Lisa text daily, from sending good morning texts to texting memes, the text tone always managing to put a smile on Chaeyoung’s lips. They’d hang out on their rooftop when both girls had the time. Yeah, Chaeyoung was happy for weeks.

Then, her parents came to visit.

And yes, they came bearing the same old passive aggressive remarks about her career. This time hurt more though, because their remarks weren’t passive aggressive- they were just blunt about how disappointed they were in her.

She shut out everyone again and switched her phone off for three days and holed herself up in her apartment. After feeling sorry for herself for those three days, she went to the rooftop again, but not before stopping at the liquor store to buy some whiskey.

She sat down in the same worn-down chair and sighed as she opened the bottle and drank.

Sometime later, when she finally began to feel tipsy, she heard the door open.

“There you are! I was getting worried Chaengie,” Lisa said as her greeting. Noticing the bottle in the older girl’s hands, she grimaced. “Rough couple of days?”

Chaeyoung snorted, “That’s one way to put it.”

“Do you want to be alone?”

“…no. Sit and drink with me.”

Lisa pulled her chair close to Chaeyoung’s and took a small sip from the bottle Chaeyoung offered. “I know we don’t talk about these things, but I’m always here to listen. Or be a shoulder to cry on.”

Chaeyoung debates in her head before finally sighing, “What’re your parents like?”

“My parents? Well, they’re the sweetest people I know. I love them and I miss them all the time…”

“Must be nice…”

“Are- are your parents- do they hate you?”

Chaeyoung shook her head, “But with how they always say they’re disappointed in me they might as well say that. All my life, I’ve strived to make them happy. I wanted to pursue something that made me happy with my life. I love art, I always have. They never understood, they still don’t. It feels like they don’t care about my happiness, but I can’t ever fight them because they’re my parents y’know? I love them too much to upset them. And now… art is starting to feel like a chore to me. I had inspiration and motivation… but I’m running out again.”

“…oh…”

“Sorry for ranting…” Chaeyoung slurred.

Lisa wrapped her arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders. “I’m sorry your parents are too blinded by their own egos to see that you’re happy where you are. We have our… off moments so to say… I bet you’ll have motivation and inspiration soon enough. We just gotta persevere.”

Chaeyoung nodded solemnly, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Lisa suddenly got up and walked to the speaker. She connected her phone and started to play some soft music. She walked back to the sulking girl and held out her hand. “Dance with me.”

“I don’t know how to.”

“I’ll lead us, c’mon.”

The two women swayed softly to the music, laughing in stride when either one of them tripped up the others’ feet. They spent the rest of the night dancing under the starlight and Chaeyoung found herself shedding all her troubles away.

* * *

After that night, their dynamic changed. They’d text even more now and meet on top of the roof at least 3 times a week at nights- usually dancing or talking under the stars. When they weren’t dancing, Chaeyoung would show Lisa how to take care of the flowers and Lisa would bring her camera to show her shots. They’d been flirty with each other now. Although it was all playful, both girls knew that they were growing feelings for each other. But, as all artistic gays are, they were too shy to actually make a move.

On one particularly cool night, Chaeyoung had waited with a blanket for the both of them. After waiting for an hour from the usual time, she grew a bit concerned until the younger girl finally turned up.

Chaeyoung immediately knew something was wrong because Lisa was carrying a paper bag with a bottle in it. They usually didn’t drink up here unless Chaeyoung was having a rough day. It was surprising to see her sunshine brooding and holding a bottle.

Lisa huffed as she dropped herself onto the chair next to Chaeyoung. “I kinda was considering not showing up.”

“We can talk about it if you want. You’re always here for me, let me do the same for you.”

“The dance crew is falling apart. We do more arguing than practicing at this point. And with less practice means less wins and less wins mean less money which means I’m gonna be unable to pay rent. And the crew’s been talking about disbanding. They’re my second family Chaeyoung I can’t just sit there and watch them go at each other’s throats, but I also don’t want them to leave each other, leave me.”

Chaeyoung pulled her into a side hug and comforted her until the sniffles subsided. “I’m sure you guys will find a way to fix everything. If you feel this strongly for your crew, the others must feel near the same. Don’t lose hope, Lisa.”

“They’ve… said things, things that cut deep, it’ll be really hard to mend everything back…”

“I’m sure you’re trying your best to fix it,” Chaeyoung reassured as she squeezed the younger’s shoulder. They sat in partial silence, Chaeyoung opting to hum to soothe Lisa.

A few minutes later Chaeyoung detached herself and stood up. “Hey, dance with me.” She quickly walked over and switched to a mellow song and went back to Lisa.

Lisa slightly smiled as she took Chaeyoung’s hand and stood up. They swayed for a while under the starlight as Lisa’s worries slowly drifted away. “You’re gonna be okay Lisa.”

* * *

After that night, things changed even more.

The two women were more smitten with each other. They started hanging out together outside of the rooftop.

Chaeyoung invited Lisa to her studio apartment while the dancer showed the artist her dance studio. They laughed more, became more comfortable with each other.

The both of them also flirted with each other more. They knew that they were attracted to each other but they were still shy and held back their feelings.

“Chaengieeee guess what?” Lisa grinned as she walked out to the rooftop.

Chaeyoung smiled to herself as she tended to the lillies. “Yeeeesssss Lalisa? What is it?”

“We got first place today!”

Chaeyoung stood up and dusted her hands before opening her arms. “See? I knew you and the crew could do it! I was there for your performance by the way, but my supervisor called in about a potential sell.”

Lisa kept her bright grin as she jumped into the older woman’s arms. “Then you saw how we absolutely decimated the competition… or well, I decimated it.”

Chaeyoung laughed, “I don’t need to inflate your already big ego.”

Lisa hummed, “Do you need any help or was the lilies the last of them?”

“I’ve got it,” Chaeyoung replied. Lisa scoffed and squatted down anyway to help her out. Although… there was less helping and more bumping each other playfully as the two women giggled.

“Hey Chae?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I take you on a date sometime?”

“I thought you’d never ask. I was waiting until next week and if you hadn’t ask I would’ve done it.”

“Okay… but I thought _you’d_ never ask so I actually did ask. So I win.”

“Are we seriously bickering over us asking the other out?”

“Yes, yes we are.”

“Oh shut it.”

“Make me.”

“Tempting. But I don’t kiss before the first date.”

“Hmmm guess I better take you out tonight or tomorrow because I really really want to kiss you.”

The next day, Lisa took Chaeyoung out to an art museum and a walk through the nearby park and successfully got their first kiss together.

* * *

It’s been four months since their first date.

Lisa and Chaeyoung have been going strong and the two couldn’t be any happier. Chaeyoung found renewed motivation and inspiration for her artwork. Lisa and her dance crew’s bond is stronger than ever. The two always made time for the other and Alice had the chance to meet her little sister’s girlfriend after a 2 day visit. They’d still meet up almost every night now on the rooftop, talking and dancing under the starlight.

On one particular night, Chaeyoung finished a commission early and headed to the abandoned building first. She was surprised when she saw a note taped to the door to the rooftop.

“Effective Tomorrow: this building will be torn down. Whoever is trespassing, please remove everything that belongs to you worth keeping. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Chaeyoung frowned as she entered the rooftop and looked around at the two chairs, the speakers and the flower beds.

“Hey babe I got- hey, what’s wrong?” Lisa smiled, until she saw her girlfriend’s frown.

“They’re tearing down the building,” Chaeyoung pouted as she gave Lisa the notice.

Lisa pouted more and more as she read the notice. “Damn it.”

“It’s sort of bittersweet though… I knew it wouldn’t stand forever.”

Lisa hummed, nodding solemnly. “We can think of this as an end of a chapter and a new beginning.”

Chaeyoung snuggled into Lisa’s open arms. “Yeah… this place was my solace but I guess I found a new one… and on here too.”

Lisa grinned as she hugged her girlfriend tight. “You’re my solace too Chaeyoung.”

“Let’s make our last night here happy instead of sad,” Chaeyoung squeezed Lisa before letting go and turning on soft music. “May I have this dance?”

“You sure can,” Lisa softly smiled.

They smiled and shared kisses with each other through the night as they danced next to the roses and lilies under the starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone’s interested  
> twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
